


Бабочка и кудряшки

by Graslistia



Series: новое начало [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Humor, Post Regeneration, UST, Underage - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: небольшая зарисовка на тему Одиннадцатого Доктора и его нового Мастера.





	Бабочка и кудряшки

**Author's Note:**

> зеркало на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2150903.

Дверь тихонько скрипит, добродушно ворча на входящих в ТАРДИС. Первым ступает высокий, узкий, невероятно неуклюжий мужчина. Все его тело беспорядочно движется, каждая деталь живет своей жизнью. Порой их хозяин и сам с удивлением подмечает, что сегодня ноги решили танцевать, а руки – сварганить рыбные палочки в заварном креме. Он привычным движением смахивает отросшую челку со лба и с улыбкой впускает на борт сжавшегося под великоватым ему взрослым пальто мальчугана. Его волосы светлого оттенка, белокурые, складываются в легкие завитушки, что придает ему вид нестриженого барашка. Он нервно оглядывается и еще больше закутывается в единственную присутствующую на нем одежду.

Доктор смотрит на него с улыбкой, изредка поправляет то бардовую бабочку, то узкие подтяжки. Он смотрит с ожиданием ребенка, хвастающимся построенным из песка замком. Мальчуган долго рассматривает пол, а потом, запоздало опомнившись, все же слабо улыбается и негромко произносит:

\- Милый дизайн. – Он говорит скорее из вежливости, примерно как человек, который понятия не имеет ни о вежливости, ни о том, что можно было бы вообще в такой ситуации сказать.

Доктор хмурится. Его застарелая привычка ожидать фразы: «она внутри больше, чем снаружи!», порой срабатывает вхолостую. Этот мальчик не из тех, кого можно было бы назвать спутником, спешно напоминает он себе и с приунывшим видом, немного сгорбившись и утратив прежний пыл, направляется к консоли. Сухой щелчок пальцев, и дверь с долей смущения захлопывается. Пока Повелитель Времени щелкает рычагами и приводит ТАРДИС в движение, мальчишка взлетает по лестнице вверх, стремясь найти хоть какое-то теплое и удобное место. Оказавшись в коридоре, он сталкивается с кем-то, несущимся со всех ног в консольную.

\- Ноги, - констатирует он, не принимая ни малейшей попытки поднять глаза выше. Сверху доносится некий возмущенный звук.

\- Доктоооор!

\- Да, Эми? – Доктор даже не отрывается от своего занятия, заранее зная, что пока не запикала пожарная система ТАРДИС, все можно исправить, не сходя с места.

\- Эм, знаешь, мне больше нравились те парни, которых ты перевозил в прошлый раз. – Амелия смерила мальчугана критическим взглядом, легонько взъерошила волосы и широко улыбнулась. – Они были постарше. – Мальчишка бросил на нее суровый взгляд. – Как его зовут?

\- Ма… Марти! – Со стороны донесся металлический лязг, и сразу после: возмущенный вскрик Повелителя Времени. – Знаешь, ты могла бы принести ему какую-нибудь одежду. Под консолью ТАРДИС есть небольшой ящик, или в гардеробе. А Ма… Марти отправь ко мне, так спокойнее будет.

Мальчишка скорчил гримасу девушке, выражая все свое недовольство, но все же послушно поплелся назад. Эми еще раз улыбнулась и исчезла в недрах гардероба, скрывающего в себе модели разных веков и размеров.

Она вернулась спустя минут двадцать, держа в правой руке вешалку с темно-бордовой жилеткой, штанами и светлой рубашкой. В левой были светлые носки и темные с длинными, свисающими тонкими змейками шнурками туфли. Он ловко обогнула защиту мальчишки в виде пальто Доктора и скрещенных на груди рук, прикладывая к нему костюм и проверяя размер.

\- Самое то! Держи, парень. – Доктор издал какое-то нечленораздельное мычание, застыв над монитором с отверткой в зубах. – Я взяла одежду Казрана, уверена, ты не против.

\- Угу.

\- Итак, - Амелия придвинулась к другу, внимательно заглядывая в его лицо. – Кто это?

\- Ммм?

\- Я уверена, что это не просто мальчик.

\- Ммм… - Доктор неопределенно пожал плечами, продолжив копаться в обнаженных схемах.

\- Может, это чей-то сын? – подсказала спутница, склоняя голову так, что закрывала своими рыжими волосами механическое поле боя Доктора. – Например, твоей жены, Ривер Сонг.

Повелитель Времени бросил на нее мимолетный испуганный взгляд, а потом нервно огляделся. Отвертка звонко шлепнулась на консоль, породив дождь искр. Мальчика и след простыл.

\- Глупости, Эми, - проговорил Доктор, незаметно выдыхая через рот.

\- Так значит то, что у него кудряшки Ривер, просто совпадение?! – девушка улыбалась, предвкушая победу.

\- Ммм… да, конечно.

\- При том, что совпадений не бывает.

\- Ну, да.

\- Доктор?

Повелитель Времени поднял голову и с прежней легкой улыбкой уставился на Марти. Новый костюм шел ему намного больше, чем чужое мокрое пальто, но с лица нового жителя ТАРДИС так и не сходило выражение нескрываемого раздражения.

\- Мало того, что у тебя есть жена, меня теперь зовут Марти, так еще одежду мне подобрали Ноги.

\- Хей!

\- С моего ракурса это именно Ноги.

Доктор кивнул, но опомнившись, скорее, больше с помощью больно ударившей его по плечу руки, поспешно замотал головой. Опять смутился и сконфуженно спрятался в микросхемах.

\- Тебе же идет! – Недовольно буркнул он оттуда. – В этой одежде куда больше стиля, чем во всех тех, что были у тебя до этого.

\- И это сказал тот, кто носит бабочку с подтяжками?

Амелия незаметно показала мальчику большой палец, тот в ответ ухмыльнулся довольно холодно, но с некоторым интересом где-то внутри.

\- И … что мы будем делать?

\- Вам обоим не мешало бы поспать. – Откликнулся Доктор, не знающий, что бы еще отломать, чтобы было куда смотреть. Амелия спокойно кивнула, легонько чмокнула его в макушку и унеслась в свою комнату к Рори. Спина Доктора так и осталась неподвижной, он ожидал, когда комната опустеет. Но только тихонько шуршал двигатель ТАРДИС, мальчишка определенно не шевелился. Доктор неохотно вынырнул и, с готовностью отражать любые нападения, посмотрел на него.

\- Я уж думал, сначала доломаешь консоль, а только потом уже обернешься. Пришлось бы помощи просить.

Доктор негромко фыркнул, от возмущения забывая о том, что собирался сказать.

\- Стал бы я тебя просить!

Марти недоверчиво приподнял бровь. Получилось у него, мягко говоря, слабовато, но уморительно. Доктор тихонько хихикнул и резко отвернулся, спасаясь от осуждающих глаз.

\- Что такое? – Раздраженно поинтересовались сзади.

Доктор ухмыльнулся, разворачиваясь и с большим интересом оглядывая мальчика.

\- Ты в зеркало-то себя еще не видел, верно? Ну да, мы едва успели… - Он приподнял руку, показывая на что-то на своей голове, застыл, а потом снова отпустил руку. – Ну, знаешь… у тебя такие милые светлые кудряшки, я не могу воспринимать тебя как угрозу.

Марти недоверчиво моргнул, обыскал глазами всю комнату и, наконец, обнаружил монитор. Он подскочил к консоли и замер.

\- Доктор?

\- Да? – Тот даже и не пытался показать, будто понимает, в чем проблема.

\- Поверни… поверни монитор, кажется, я не дотянусь.

\- Мне вот интересно, - произнес Доктор, приближаясь и выполняя просьбу мальчика, - когда на тебя начнет действовать возраст? Вдруг ты станешь менее мстительным?

\- Надейся, Доктор, - высокомерно произнес Марти, вглядываясь в свое отражение почти с отвращением. – Ну, и как я буду завоевывать Вселенную? – тоскливо произнес он, утыкаясь носом в консоль.

Доктор осторожно притянул его к себе и обнял.

\- Ну, для начала тебе придется подрасти, Мастер. Может быть, потом тебе это не понадобится. Ммм… пойдем, я уложу тебя спать. Молоко будешь?

\- Угу.


End file.
